Video Games or Games?
A seller comes to SpongeBob while he was playing with Patrick and asks if he wants to play the new edition of Crab Under Water 6 and he gives him everything and SpongeBob tries it out, but loses his friend Patrick. Plot SpongeBob blows bubbles with Patrick while Squidward is annoyed. Suddenly, a Video Game Guy from a company asks SpongeBob if he wants to play the video game. SpongeBob asks, "What is this?" and the Video Game seller walks into SpongeBob's house and connects and everything for him and instructs him how to play. Patrick looks at the guy confused. SpongeBob tries the game and likes it. Squidward looks out the window and starts laughing and saying, "Finally! I finally have peace!" relaxed. Patrick was bored and knocks at SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob does not open it. Patrick sits on SpongeBob's doormat. 1 week later... SpongeBob's eyes are a droopy and tired looking but SpongeBob keeps playing. Patrick throws a stikc at SpongeBob and it bounces back at Patrick pushing over to the edge of a cliff. The cliff breaks a Patrick falls. Squidward laughs and enjoys his Sunday stuff saying, "Hah, idiots. They, broke up with peace! Hah Hah!" Patrick comes back up shouting, "HEY SPONGEBOB! WANNA BLOW BUBBLES?" SpongeBob replies, "Not now Patrick, I'm playing!". Patrick sighs and goes to Sandy's house. Patrick tells Sandy about SpongeBob playing video games, not 24/7, 42/7! Sandy goes over to SpongeBob's house and yells, "SPONGEBOB! COME OUT HERE NOW!". SpongeBob doesn't reply back. Sandy says, "Oh well, until I find a solution, you're gonna have to find a new friend". Patrick gasps. 4 days later... Patrick goes over to Squidward's house and starts blowing bubbles in his house. Squidward gets annoyed and throws Patrick right out of his window. Then, he gets a firematch and throws it at SpongeBob's house. Patrick runs before it burns the house and gets burned. (Change of scenes) Patrick gets angry and says, "I should've let him get burned". SpongeBob's a moron. SpongeBob continues playing still. Patrick runs outta town. Patrick comes back injured and Sandy tells him the solution, "I guess when SpongeBob's done that damn video game he'll play with you". Patrick smiles and says, "Thanks Sandy!" and goes to his house. Meanwhile, SpongeBob continues plays with a extremely long hair and beard and smells bad. However, he defeated the boss and he was done the game. He gets bored. He comes out and goes to Patrick's house and asks Patrick if he wants to play with him. Patrick agrees and says, "I'm disappointed in you, SpongeBob". SpongeBob replies sorry and they play. The Video Game man comes and says, "Hey SpongeBob, I have Crab Under Water 7, wanna play?". SpongeBob gets excited and says yes. Patrick pulls SpongeBob away from the video game and punches the Video Game man. Squidwards sighs and says, "I guess I was wrong. They're gonna keep playing and annoyin' me". The End Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Naren3000